Noises
by mylastonepiece
Summary: There were times Uraraka never felt so confident about herself, but that's because she fails to see how Bakugou looks at her.


**Just a short, silly oneshot I wrote after the song "Noises" by Pale Waves was stuck in my head for a week. Thought I'd associate it with Kacchako so here are we, do enjoy and thanks for reading! o (^‿^✿)ｏ**

* * *

 _Six o'clock in the evening. Sharp, round face,_ he said.

His words continued to buzz inside her head as her heart fluttered at the thought, no matter how much she denied the immediate pounding from her chest when she heard him say something as unbelievable as that. Did Bakugou just really volunteered himself to escort her? Bakugou Katsuki, of all people? Maybe this was one of those weird dreams she was having lately, somebody please wake her up if that was the case.

Uraraka pressed both of her cheeks using her palms, calming herself down. There was this feeling she couldn't quite understand, but all she knew was that she wanted to stop those butterflies in the pit of her stomach right now. She breathes out through her nose, frustrated as she looked at herself on the mirror. Her room was a complete mess, with all those dresses on the floor she had decided to try on earlier but for her, didn't looked as nice as she thought it would be.

She's only got twenty more minutes until he, well, knocks at her door. Gods, he was never late, so he absolutely meant it by sharp. He will never be late when his room was just there, just several strides away from hers, when they're basically on the same floor of the dorms.

But then again, she didn't really agree with him being her escort for the night, so why was she acting like this? Why was she feeling insecure all of a sudden? She had tried so hard to bury it at the back of her mind, but it just happens to resurface at a time like this. Uraraka mentally slaps herself, Bakugou would laugh at her - no, he would be annoyed at her once he finds her being such a piss.

Will Deku even compliment her?

Shaking her head, Uraraka frustratingly ran a hand through her hair, letting out an irritated grunt as her knees slowly fell on the matted floor, eyes fixed on her mirror. _Why am I not pretty?_

It wasn't that of a big deal, and normally she was contented with how she looked most of the time. But now it was different. Was it the fact that it was Bakugou? That it was him she's going to spend the rest of the night with? Since when did she cared? That she became this conscious, that there was a tiny part of her that wanted to ask him at least what does he think of her at all.

Knowing Bakugou, he'd only say that she stop being like a fuckstick and stop asking shitty questions. It was ridiculous of her to actually hope hearing something different, something nice for once, honest words only for her to hear that will send her heart flying elsewhere.

 _Ochako, quit thinking of the impossible and stand up. Stop being hilarious. This is stupid. You just have to get through the night and then it's all over. Just be yourself._

It wouldn't be so hard if she could just wear her usual black tank top and jogging pants. Pushing herself up once again, Uraraka sighs, brushing the negativity off her mind, thanks to her own self-comforting words. Her lips twitch into a pout as she finally settles on this scarlet lace dress that she currently wore, exposing the milky skin on her shoulders, because if it wasn't obvious yet she usually prefers it this way. She's comfortable with how it is.

To hell with it, she's going to wear sneakers. Then a little bow on her head and she's good to go. Uraraka never really wore make-up, there are much better stuff to spend your money at than those fancy things. Not even a simple blush-on especially for someone with a naturally rosy cheeks as her. Putting on that jasmine-scented fragrance, at last, she's all set.

"Oi, Uraraka."

That made her almost jump on her feet. She had to put one hand on her chest for a brief moment, feeling her heartbeat flipping because of his voice, then exhaling through her mouth because this is going to be the moment of truth.

Uraraka breathes out once more before unlocking the door, red-rimmed orbs gazing her chestnut ones. She gulps at the sight of him as if he was this beautiful stranger and it felt so weird. It felt so weird because it was just Bakugou, but something about this whole set up makes her believe that this Bakugou standing in front of her wasn't his classmate and sparring partner.

Because gods, _I want to punch that stupid, handsome face and I didn't know he could pull off a suit so well._

"You're early by five minutes," Uraraka folds her arms, looking away from him as her fingers began tapping on her elbow nervously.

Bakugou only cocks an eyebrow at her direction, hands on the insides of his pockets, "You look _nice_." he mutters under his breath, his expression far from angry but blank and maybe the tips of his ears were red, yet she manages to hear.

"Huh?" Uraraka can now feel the heat quickly spreading across her cheeks, stopping her hands in reaching her face and doing that infamous flushed look.

He almost rolls his eyes, as if he wasn't even embarrassed because of it, "Tch, you heard it. I'm not going to repeat it."

Uraraka fumbles for words, biting her lower lip now that she has more reason not to look at him straight into those fiery irises. Did he just...?

"The hell aren't you looking at me?" Bakugou breaks her silence after what it seemed like a good minute, and that prompts her back on her feet. But this time her head was down, opening her mouth attempting to say a word out, but what he did next had caught her off guard.

Calloused and rough palms were gently cupped around her cheeks, now with an even redder shade than before. Bakugou tilts her head, making her meet him eye to eye, "If there's something that's bothering you, fucking tell me now." his tone was surprisingly calm, and from there Uraraka found herself lost in the remains of the burning firepit that was in his eyes, bloodshot in color but the concern was very evident in it, blazing beautifully in the face of her.

Then she held his wrists before her mind even tells her to, "Bakugou, I need you to he honest." Uraraka musters up the courage and she didn't know where it was coming from, "Tell me, w-what do you see when you look at me?" she somehow stutters, making her breathing hitch the more she awaits for his answer.

Bakugou blinks, once, then twice. His hands never left her face, nor does his eyes. She couldn't pinpoint what was he thinking at this point, but Uraraka could swore she saw the edge of his lips tilting upwards for a second.

"What do I see when I look at you?" he repeats slowly, as if emphasizing each word. Uraraka tightens her grip on him, because she couldn't tell by now if he'd just suddenly laugh at her and tell her to piss off, but then he continued, "I see a girl who's _strong_ , incredibly strong. I see a girl who's not frail, not weak, not fragile. Amazing just the way she is. I see a girl who's pushing herself hard just to get better and doing a damn good job about it. A girl who's busy looking at a shitty nerd and wanting to be like him but fails to see her own ability because she doesn't have faith in herself. A girl who I see as an _equal_ \- someone I respect for almost crushing the life out of me. That's fucking Uraraka for you."

For a moment there, maybe Uraraka had forgotten how to breathe because she can feel her heart beating erratically inside of her chest. Like a damn explosion and fireworks rummaging through her insides because - hearing those words made her feel elated and happy and she wanted to float with _him_ in another space.

She wished she could fight the sweet smile forming in her lips right now, she wished she could stop the blush quickly coursing in her cheeks and she wished Bakugou would say that again and remind her of how strong she was.

Uraraka didn't know those were the words she wanted to hear all this time.

And they all came from him, straight from his mouth, the spark in those crimson pair of orbs. They were _honest_. It felt genuine, and a little fulfilling.

"Ah- I-" her mouth was open, but she couldn't articulate anything. All that she felt right now wasn't just the heat in her cheeks, but also the heat coming from his fingers that stayed there, and she was sure it wasn't because of his quirk.

Bakugou releases his clutch from her, and immediately shoves his hands once again on the insides of his pockets, "Tch, what's with that reaction? Damn it Uraraka, speak the hell out. We'll be late to that shitty party so we better get going now."

There he was again, that usual arrogant tone back as he tried to glare at her, but her smile's too pure and bright, and maybe like honey, that he couldn't just stare at her for too long.

"O-of course!" Uraraka finally switches from where she stood, her body bouncing gracefully as her hands were curled in the front of her chest. Bakugou almost let out a surprised yelp when she grabbed his hand, and it took every ounce of his strength to stop himself from _falling_ and balance his legs once she locked her fingers with his.

He wasn't able to protest anymore, and for once he wasn't in control. Did his words really sparked something on her? Maybe that was a good thing, Uraraka deserves to know it; and Bakugou will never admit it but for a brief moment there, he became too weak being this, for lack of a better word, _intimate_ with her.

"Don't make me float, round face, or I'll fucking kill you!" he shouts as Uraraka began dragging him outside of her room. They were running together, and they held hands - it was rather a blissful moment, like an unsung love song being heard for the first time blossoming out of respect and trust and innocent crushes. They were at ease.

She glances at him, and Bakugou might be blushing too, it was a mutual feeling albeit rare, "I won't, I promise! I won't let that happen to my _partner_."

And maybe this was one of those weird dreams she was having lately, and Uraraka hopes she won't have to wake up from it yet.


End file.
